


Fall Extravaganza

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Idk what else to tag this :P, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, fall festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Ahh! I’m so excited!” Patton says, gripping tightly to Logan’s arms as they walk down the sidewalk to the center of town.The town’s annual Fall Extravaganza is happening and like every year before this, Logan and Patton make a plan to attend with Roman and Virgil. It’s one of their favorite traditions and they wouldn’t trade it for anything else.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Fall Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an interesting one to write. I’ve never been to a fall festival before but here’s my best guess as to how one would be. This also ended up way longer than I expected being but I’m pleased with how it turned out. Enjoy! (Was originally posted October 9th, 2018!) 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt #8: Fall Festival

“Ahh! I’m so excited!” Patton says, gripping tightly to Logan’s arms as they walk down the sidewalk to the center of town.

The town’s annual Fall Extravaganza is happening and like every year before this, Logan and Patton make a plan to attend with Roman and Virgil. It’s one of their favorite traditions and they wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

“So am I,” Logan says with a fond smile. “What do you want to do first?”

Patton rests his head on Logan’s shoulder as they walk, humming softly in thought. “I dunno! I kinda want to start at the craft area this year!”

“That’s a good idea.” Logan says, “You always make the most beautiful things there.” Logan turns to smile at Patton who blushes and giggles at the praises.

“Awww, Lo-lo! You’re so sweet!” Patton stops them to peck Logan’s cheek and they keep walking.

Logan’s lips curl up in a flustered smile and they stroll into the middle of the square, both sighing at the delicious scents of baked goods for sale.

“Hey, nerds! You made it!” A voice calls out from their left and they turn, both smiling when they see Roman and Virgil walking towards them, hands entwined between them.

“Yeah! So, what do you think about starting with the crafts first?” Patton asks, tilting his head as he looks between them.

“Sounds good, Pat. I actually have an idea of what I want to make this year.” Virgil says with a soft smile and Patton gasps, running over and taking Virgil’s other hand.

“Then let’s go! I wanna see what you make!” Patton drags Virgil off to the crafts station while Logan and Roman watch with fond expressions.

“What do you say we get them some hot chocolate?” Roman asks, turning to Logan, “I know Virgil wouldn’t tell me but he was started to feel cold the last few minutes of the walk.”

“That’s a good idea,” Logan says and they head off to a stand that’s selling all kinds of warm drinks.

At the craft station, Virgil and Patton sit down and gather a few materials and get to work, chatting lightly while they work.

“So what are you making, Pat? You never said.” Virgil asks, looking over at the fake leaves Patton is currently tracing onto different pieces of paper.

“Oh! I’m going to make us all a set of leaf crowns!” Patton says with a grin, “Then we can wear them while we’re here! And afterward, they’ll be a good memento of this year’s festival!”

Virgil smiles softly at how thoughtful Patton is, “That’s a really good idea, Pat.” Virgil says, carefully sketching out a few shapes onto his paper.

Patton beams at Virgil and continues working, both of them chatting about how everything’s been going recently. Once Patton has traced out enough leaves, he starts to cut them so that he can string them together into headbands.

Virgil, meanwhile, is cutting the paper into shapes like bats, cats, pumpkins, and other spooky shapes. “Yeah, we just decorated the house a few days ago, and of course, Roman went overboard. Not that I’m complaining when it’s Halloween.” Virgil says with a smirk.

“Yeah! We did a bit of decorating ourselves and it feels so much more like fall now!” Patton says, looking over at Virgil’s work. “So, what are you making?”

Virgil looks at the cut-outs and grins, “It’s actually a surprise for Roman. He’s been working on a centerpiece for the party we’re having next week. He doesn’t know that I’ve been planning on making all the smaller parts of it for him.”

Patton squeals at that, “Awww! You’re so sweet, Virge! I bet he’ll love it!” Virgil looks up and smiles at him, continuing to work quietly.

They work in silence for a bit before two clinks cause them to look up, eyes widening when they see cups of hot chocolate in front of them.

“For you, my dear moonlight!” Roman says and Virgil smiles, taking the cup and sighing when it warms his fingers, gratefully taking a sip.

“Thanks, Ro.” He mutters between sips, face warming at the thought that Roman noticed how cold he was getting even without him saying it out loud.

“Awww, thank you, Lo!” Patton squeals and pulls Logan down to peck his cheek, giggling and taking a few sips of the hot chocolate and grinning at the blush on Logan’s face that has nothing to do with the chill in the air.

“Ooh! I see a few party games! Logan, will you join me? Let’s leave these two here to finish their crafts in peace!” Roman says, grinning at the idea of winning Virgil one of the prizes that he can see from here.

Logan glances over and sees a cat plush that he knows Patton would adore, “That sounds like a good idea.”

They depart and head over to the games, paying and beginning to play, both of them hoping to win at least once.

Meanwhile, Patton is beginning to string the leaves along some colored string while Virgil is still making little shapes, trying to remember how many Roman had said that he wanted.

Around an hour later, Patton is placing a leaf headband on top of Virgil’s head, causing him to smile. “It looks good, Pat.”

Patton smiles and puts on one himself. “Thanks! Now, let’s go find our silly boyfriends. I bet they’re still playing party games.”

Virgil chuckles and nods and they pick up what’s left of their drinks and their finished crafts, heading over to the games booths. Right when they get there, Logan wins the game and grins triumphantly as he points to the cat plush that he saw earlier.

When he turns around, Patton is right behind him and he simply holds out the stuffed animal. “For you.”

“Awww! Logan, you won this for me?” Patton asks, taking the cat and hugging it to his chest. Logan nods and Patton leans up to kiss him softly. “Thank you. Here, I made this for you.” Patton hands over one of the headbands.

Logan smiles at it and puts it on, “It’s really well-made. Thank you, Patton.” They smile at each other when Roman nearly tackles Virgil.

“Here, the light of my life!” Roman thrusts an armful of different plushies towards Virgil, who hides a smile behind his hand.

“Thanks, Ro. I made something for you.” Roman looks confused as Virgil pulls out a plastic bag he put all the pieces into and Roman’s eyes widen. He picks up Virgil and spins him around, causing Virgil to laugh.

“Oh my goodness, you are the most amazing creature here! Thank you so much, my love!” Roman says before setting Virgil back on his feet and kissing his forehead.

Virgil blushes faintly and picks up a few of the stuffed animals that fell, “You’re welcome. I saw how busy you were and thought I’d help.”

Roman beams at how sweet his boyfriend is when Patton sets the final headband on his head. “What’s this, Patton?”

“A headband! So we can all remember how amazing this festival was!” Patton says with an adorable smile.

Roman grins at him before spotting a food stand, “Anybody hungry?” All three of them nod, “Let’s go eat then maybe we can find something else to do!”

Everyone agrees and they head off to the food stand, each one a bit chilled by the air but warm with happiness. This is certainly a tradition to cherish.


End file.
